User talk:Chainoffire
My show now Keyblade Master! 23:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry=Thanks for info Chain. Images are my huge weakness online, so expect many questions regarding them from me. I'll be sure to follow those guidelines that you linked to me too. Greenhorn question number one comes now... Where exactly do I upload an image, and how? Sorry for being such a bother. You have a life to get on with heh... On another note, do you like the sprites? I'm so pleased with them that I needs must find a way to gift Roxas something in return for his kindness. I'll take your word that he reads everyone else's messages too. I still think that you're a stalker though! ;) Edit: Good! It's always nice to have someone around who knows their stuff and can help you out! Thanks a ton for the explanation! You're too kind haha... With images from the games, such as the page for this one: KH3D_Symphony_of_Sorcery.png, how would you go about getting that sort of image? (...and while we're at it, how can I link to an image's page in a single word? I tried everything I could think of, but it wouldn't work. I mean something like this, except with an image) I don't know of any way to screenshot in DDD, other than in the spirit screen, so that can't be it... I'm wondering where I could go to be finding images for certain pages. (Don't worry, I'm not going to go and rampage across the entire wiki! :D ) I don't think that you folks would look kindly on finding fan images either heh... I'm just speculating here though... Yep, the Larxene one is definitely cool. Roxas was especially proud of that one. I think that we've all known it for too long now, and others have known it before I joined up here haha. Edit 2: Hey, I'm taking to using edits rather than procuring a new talk bubble for each message... Is that a good thing? :D Right, I don't know of him, but thanks for the explanation. Shock horror! I'm not totally lost on a post talking about image-related stuff. I ACTUALLY understood all of that! *Grins with delight* I presume that if I used the You Tube method, I'd upload the image that I screenshotted to an image-hosting site such as Imageshake, or something similar, and then use the method that you described so well to me for uploading the image? Roxas is great haha... You two are a perfect combination to help me learn. Mmmm, I noticed the change to your talk bubble archive image. I definitely prefer it this way...}} 21:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad=It's all good haha. I've been really busy myself... I'm finishing a study module this week, and I've had to write lots of things, create diagrams, etc... so I've not been that free at all... How is life on your side of the pond? Right, I think that I'll have a few edits, then go straight in with a new TB. That way, I'm having some variety, but not too much... I did! "Computer 5" to you too! Oh right... Does it have a link then? o.O He is... On that note, I haven't seen him around for days... Now I'm just flattering him! There are two images in this article section in the KH 3D that have white backgrounds. What can do I do about that?}} 22:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled= I think that I added them correctly, thanks for the guidance Chaineh! Apologies for my lack of activity as of late. I've been doing a lot of revising, etc... and I've been worn out haha... Have you seen Roxas? I miss the guy haha...}} 17:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= Haha, I didn't think much of it. Full sized image or link... Either way worked for me! Wait, I don't have a clue how I'd work out which pages have which image on them? How on earth would I do that? :D Sounds great! }} Trail...Trial..Lore means... 04:21, February 25, 2014 (UTC)|lore=OK THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Lore has had ebough, let's go for another trail here...review THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't you'll be more or an idiot than Lore...if that's possible... LA: Umm sorry to butt in here but YOU still haven't finished dnaganronpa either and did a dud review... Lore: URUSAI!!!!!!!!...Let Lore have Lore's evil moment! Lore: ahem...we'll both watch it and you'll be sorry to ever cross Lore's path! LA: YOUR the one who threaten him in the first place... Lore: Will you get outta here!!!...your ruining everything... LA: HEHE...}} 21:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC)|lore=Oi CLANNAD FAN, weren't you suppose watch DANGANRONPA???...to face Lore!?!?!??!...get to it!!!..or whatever... Dr. C.C: The "whatever" part ruined it... Lore: Shut I- Lore: PLEASE, Lore is trying to be evil Dr. C.C: pffftt... Lore: Shut uuuup! EDIT: DOOM???.. your DOOM!!!! Lore: What was that...}} Bugging you about more images! Bring out the fire! A Question Thanks for the message. I'm a little new to Wikia and I've just been joining wikis based on series I like. Wind Runner (talk) 05:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I've already signed up for three others on my profile info thing. Other than those 3 Wikis, I can't think of many others to sign up for. Wind Runner (talk) 05:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) No Internet 21:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Yeah...LA won't get Internet back till the 27th...freakin' sucks...so much planned, thanks a lot Internet provider...for having LA with no INTERNET FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!??!?!...*ahem*...so yeah see ya on the 27th... -.-. Ultra fast fibre LA a**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} Can you delete what I did please? ;; I accidentally made a mistake on http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Card_of_Spades_KHREC.png, when I first saw it, it was 100% white background, even when it was PNG, and just now I noticed it was transparrent and I feel really terrible, can you please delete what I did? Clementines-And-Tangerines (talk) 22:22, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What is up with these templates? 17:35, March 21, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad=Hi Chaineh! I was wondering if you could take a look at my tb template page and tell me why on earth it won't update, and also why it's showing the Xion bubble in the wrong colours? Thanks mate! Edit: Thanks Chain! I'm always missing little things haha... One day I shall learn!}} Hello